With the proliferation of digital camera technology, higher resolution digital cameras are finding their way into more and more consumer electronics. Mobile devices such as cellular or mobile telephones and other portable wireless devices, have benefited from the improved compactness and increased resolution of small digital cameras. This is evident from the increased number of mobile devices that incorporate a digital camera.
Images captured by digital cameras within mobile devices are often displayed on external displays such as television and computer monitors. With the continued adoption of high-definition television, widescreen displays are becoming more common and consumers often desire an image to fill the entire screen. However, many digital cameras capture images in a 4:3 aspect ratio rather than the widescreen 16:9 aspect ratio. Unfortunately, uniform scaling of a 4:3 aspect ratio image to fit a 16:9 aspect ratio display can lead to unwanted and unsightly distortion. In view of the forgoing, there is a need for a non-uniform image resizer.